Selfless
by SnowWhiteQuill
Summary: "Opposites: that what they were. Gold and Silver. Red and Green. Romeo and Juliet... But I could've been his Juliet." "He loves you, you know that?" Hermione/Draco/Ginny love triangle from multiple views. SECOND CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Not a single page.**

He thinks I don't see it, but I do.

I always do.

They think I'm loud and vapid and full of laughs. Just a blur of red hair and immeasurable energy.

But I'm more than that. We're all more than that.

He's more than his father's son. More than archaic prejudices. She's more than her books. More than unachievable ideals.

Opposites: that what they were.

Gold and Silver.

Red and Green.

Romeo and Juliet.

But I could've been his Juliet. His Cleopatra. His Isolde.

I wasn't though, because underneath that layer of hate, bickering, and the cliché of "opposites attract!" you have to have something in common. With me, he's just ice, because I'm always fire. He's logic and I'm passion.

With her, well...they balanced each other out, didn't they? With her, he could be 50% logic, 50% passion and she was the rest. He fought for his inheritance and she fought for her elf rights. He loves Nietzsche, she loves Aristotle.

They both love their damned books and their ancient Runes texts.

They both love their debates about the politics of our new world.

They both love black coffee. No cream. No sugar. I was the one who always took extra sugar and cream in mine.

They both loved their truths the same way. With no preambles and no sugar-coatings.

And the saddest thing? These minute detailed wouldn't have counted a bloody knut if they didn't care so much about each other.

They were the two smartest people I knew. The deepest people I knew. Yet they were so stupid when it came to matters like these. So when he came by and asked me if I was free that night, I shoved away the cocktail he held out. (It was a Flaming Circe. He had remembered my favorite). I took his hand and led him past the dessert table: back to her.

So what if he could've been mine?

So what if we could've been good together?

So what if our babies would've had the most beautiful eyes and the brightest hair?

None of it mattered, because they belonged together.

You many know me as many things: loud, vapid, full of unnecessary laughs...but there's one thing you probably didn't know about me.

Ginny Weasley is never selfish.

**A/N: I will continue to work on my "Forever Firsts" drabble collection. However, inspiration just struck me on the head today and I had to write it down. I was looking online a couple of days earlier, searching for a Ginny/Draco/Hermione love triangle fic. I didn't find a single one. Maybe that's just my bad search engine skills, but really, I expected there to be more, since there are so many Harry/Hermione/Draco triangles! So, if you can't find it, you write it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! The more you guys review a certain story, the more chance of a sequel!! Plus, any comments are appreciated! Constructive criticisms, random comments, even flames if you feel really, really strongly. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it.**

**A/N:** I decided, after much thought, to turn this oneshot into a short story! YAY! This scene takes place before the one in the first chapter. It is mostly from Pansy's point of view. I figured she'd be interesting to write about. The nice version of her at least. I'm not witty enough to attempt a bitchy version. How many backhanded insults would I have to come up with? =P Anyway, enjoy and REVIEW PLEASE!!!

"He loves you, you know that?"

"I have no doubt that he does."

"Then why are you still sitting out here on the Astronomy Tower with me, Granger?"

"Well, seeing you made me realize I'm not the only one with relationship problems."

"Oh, please, you and Draco's _thing_ right now doesn't even count as a problem. You two are just such drama queens. Blowing things out of proportion all the time. Take that time in seventh year, for example. You two had a _weeklong_ screaming match over your favorite 20th century Muggle philosophies. "_No Draco, existentialism is the best one!"_ I could hear you in your Head's common room all the way from my dorms."

"Hmm, funny, Parkinson, I had no idea you knew what existentialism meant."

"Just because I like going on shopping trips every once in a while doesn't mean I'm a vapid bitch, Granger."

"Once in a while?"

"What? You have your hobbies, I have mine. And I'll have you know, fashion is a form of art."

"Huh."

"What do you mean, huh?"

"Oh, nothing."

Pansy raised her unfinished beverage glass to her lips and stared off into the night sky. Hermione, too, turned her attention to the stars that were too bright, even for a summer evening. After a few minutes, Hermione turned her head back to Pansy.

"So that fight you and Blaise had over your gown for tonight's fundraiser for Hogwarts... that would be considered a fight about...art?"

"He gets protective sometimes" Pansy smiled to herself "and I'll deny this if you ask me again. But it's nice. Refreshing."

"Why in the world would that be refreshing? You shouldn't allow your boyfriend to tell you what to wear!"

Pansy snorted in a very unladylike fashion. "I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand."

"What's that suppose to mean, Parkinson?"

"It _means_ that plenty of people care about you. Potter and Weasley were ready to Avada Draco so that they could protect you from him. No one's ever done that for me and believe me, I've had my share of scumbag boyfriends. No one's ever cared enough to tell me they weren't good enough for me."

"Draco was there for you."

"Draco _was_ one of the scumbag boyfriends. You think I was going to take his advice?"

After a slight frown, Hermione said "Point taken."

The two went back to sitting in silence until Pansy (almost hesitantly) broke the silence.

"Ginny Weasley's just a phase you know." Pansy glanced at Hermione with a hint of pity in her eyes.

"That's what I thought. But now I'm not so sure anymore." Hermione bit her lips.

"To tell you the truth, I can't imagine her ending up with Draco."

"Why not? She's confident and pretty, not to mention fun. She's the type of girl every guy wants."

"Well, you're at least one and a half of those things. Two if you keep charming your hair like that."

"Thanks, Parkinson. I'm so touched."

"Well, it's not just that. It's more about the shallow stuff. You and Draco...just seem to belong together. Even I can see it. You've both got that look in your eyes."

"What look? Heartbreak or the let's-Hex-each-other look?"

"No. The _knowing_ look. I suppose we all have it to some extent, we lived through a war after all. Ginny Weasley barely has it, but you and Draco definitely do."

"What 'knowing look?'"

"I don't know. The two of you just look at the world a certain way. Like you know everything. Like you've both been through so much no one could ever have seen what you have. Potter's got it, too." "Plus, think of all the smart babies you'll have. They wouldn't ever have to study for their History of Magic tests."

Hermione laughed. "Whatever, Pansy. I just hope you're right."

"I am. You'll see."

As she was about to walked out of the Astronomy Tower, Hermione turned around. "By the way, your dress isn't too short. Blaise has no idea what he's talking about."

It was Pansy's turn to laugh. "Thanks, Granger. It hasn't come to the day when I have to take fashion advice from you, but thanks."


End file.
